They are real!
by BlaZing CriMsOn Eyes
Summary: *not the Final title* Shouta is a anime freak what if he met a certain familiar group from his favorite Anime NaLu Gravia  WendyxOC and others


**Me: here we go...**

**Summary: Shouta is a rich boy that is a super fan of Anime especially FAIRY TAIL he is always alone because of that . No one in there school likes anime except him... and suddenly he saw the Fairy Tail members at their pool!**

**The School Life adventure to change the students! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL...**

**And the song is Worst day ever by SIMPLE PLAN**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 : Worst Day Ever<p>

_**SHOUTA's POV**_

It was the second day of school I am wearing myschool uniform which is a uniform alike to the costume that 'Yoshii Akihisa' from Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu wears... but if you ask me I really prefer the uniform that Usui Takumi is wearing. I am Shouta Kokoromi an Anime addict. And because of that I am always alone they always call me a Loner, bullies me but I don't care… If they found out a single fact about my life they would bow down before me telling that they are not worthy. Why did I tell them well simply because I don't want to be the school superstar or something. I have a warm black messy hair, cold blue eyes a blue crystal pendant hanging around my neck.

I entered my class room. Almost all students of my school don't know any anime so I don't have someone to talk to about my hobbies and other 'about me' stuffs .

I was sitting at my seat while the rest of the class is talking about random stuffs. While waiting for the teacher I grab my sketch pad and my pencil and began to draw pictures of my favorite anime, "Fairy Tail", I smiled at the outcome of my imagination. It's a picture of Wendy Marvell wearing a school uniform. But my smile suddenly fade when someone grab my sketch pad I look back and said "Give IT back, Naoto" in a monotone voice to the taller man. "Who is this cute little girl?" he asked and he ripped a single page of sketch pad. I got irritated and punched him and that begins the battle. And I easily defeated him and finally got my sketch pad and live peacefully ... I wish that happens…. on the other hand... I am the one that is defeated _I am too weak... _I sigh and look at my torn sketch pad...

_Six AM, the clock is ringing._

_I need to spend an hour snoozin'_

_cause I don't think I'm gonna make it._

_I punch in, I'm still sleeping._

_Watch the clock, but it's not moving._

_Cause everyday is never ending._

_I need to work, I'm always spending._

_And I feel like I'm living the worst day_

_over and over again._

_And I feel like the summer is leaving again._

_I feel like I'm living the worst day._

_I feel like you're gone._

_And every day is the worst day ever._

Our home room teacher came and began discussing about several stuffs like classroom, schedules and other boring stuffs. And of course I did not listen instead I just gaze at the cherry blossoms being carried by the wind " this should be a awesome day" I muttered under my breath and the teacher looked at me with a do-you-have-any-question look I just shook my head and he continue discussing... Until the bell rang

I swiftly ran to eat at the rooftop of our school to eat lunch _I love the rooftop it's peaceful I_ grab my lunch and open it I smiled it was a character lunch and today's character is Gray Fullbuster. I made it myself! But before I start eating I heard a thunder crackle and rain starts to pour _dang it! _ I ran as fast as I could to avoid the rain and I accidentally stepped on a puddle and slipped and accidentally let go of my lunch ... " wahh! my LUNCH!" I shouted

_This is the worst day ever!_

_Yesterday was the worst day ever._

_And tomorrow won't be better._

_It's history repeating on and on._

_Summer plans are gone forever._

_I traded them in for dishpan water._

_And every day is never ending._

_I need to work, I'm always spending._

_And I feel like I'm living the worst day_

_over and over again._

_And I feel like the summer is leaving again._

_I feel like I'm living the worst day._

_I feel like you're gone._

_And every day is the worst day ever._

_Woah oh._

_Everyday is the worst day ever._

After Lunch the next subject will be Character Education _My Favorite subject_ the only subject where I am interested in and of course our teacher, , She gives us wonderful advices and we can always count on her! "Class please copy your assignment that I will write on the board." She said and everybody groan she smiled and said "don't worry your assignment will be self explanatory and there is only one question. You will pass your homework next week!" I looked at the board and my eyes widened looking at the question '_What is love?_ '

_It's so long._

_(So long)_

_I can't go on._

_It's so long._

_(So long)_

_I can't go on._

_And I feel like I'm living the worst day_

_over and over again._

_I feel like the summer is leaving again._

_I feel like I'm living the worst day._

_I feel like you're gone._

_And everyday is the worst day ever._

_Woah oh._

_Everyday is the worst day ever._

_Woah woah oh woah._

_Is the worst day ever._

_Woah woah oh woah._

_Is the worst day ever._

_Woah woah oh woah._

_Is the worst day ever._

_Woah woah oh woah._

After the Classes, I walk out of the school … I am still thinking of what can I answer in the homework that is given to us… _This is the worst day ever! _I walk until I reached my House …_ahem Mansion _…. At about over 15 ft tall lined with combat wire on top. Behind it is a terrace with a garden with roses on the side. The pillars that supported the roof was decorated with stones (the credit goes to NeonBubbles she helped me describe the mansion) It is big but only I live inside _yeah I know it's lonely _and the maids live in that house behind ours. I rapidly ran to my room, a cyan painted room filled with anime posters, action figures, CDs, Mangas, a laptop that is over a bed with color blue bed sheet and pillows. In front of the bed is a thirty six inch flat screen television. I lie down on my bed and grab the remote and pressed the 'on' button. I smile "Time to watch Fairy Tail" after the episode has ended I heard a splash. I open my blue curtain and saw someone at the pool. I opened my drawer which contains a pair of Tonfa. And I being the crazy one grab the pair of tonfa even if I did not know how to use that weapon and dashed carefully to the swimming pool.

When I reached the pool my eyes widened at the people I saw. There was a teenage boy with pink spiky hair a wearing a muffler that looks like dragons scale with a confused grin on his face, A blond woman with endowed chest and chestnut colored eyes who is staring at the night sky, A naked dude wearing only a boxershorts messy dark blue hair and being scolded by a woman with a scarlet hair wearing a Armor and a girl who took my attention is about my age which is thirteen having a long blue elegant hair wide brown cute eyes wearing a dress….and I noticed that they are familiar….wait….. 'FAIRY TAIL MEMBERS' I thought out loud and they all looked at me.

* * *

><p>Me: How was it? review and tell me :)<p>

sorry for my terrible grammar and Remember

Flames are Welcome as long as there are no bad words in it!

Natsu: I will eat flames with bad words in it!

Me: you can?

Natsu: Of course I am Awesome you know!

Me: *sweatdrop* show off


End file.
